Hollow plastic extrusions in the form of tubing or those extrusions which are rectangular in cross section are used for a variety of purposes, but especially for fence rails. Common plastic material used for this purpose is vinyl. When fence rails made from such materials are put under a load at right angles to the fence rail between the ends of the fence rail, the rail can deflect a great deal.
The purpose of this invention is to prevent such deflection of hollow plastic extruded members, especially those used as fence rails. The hollow extruded member is provided with end caps which have at least two pairs of oppositely disposed holes therein and at least two wires each extending through each of two sets of holes in each end cap and extending the interior length of the fence rail and are then joined together at the outside of one of the end caps and placed under tension when so joined.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hollow plastic extrusion with suitable interior wire reinforcing so as to prevent unnecessary deflection in use. This, together with other objects of the invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.